1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a weather strip and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Generally, a weather strip is attached to the edge of an opening of a vehicle (automobile) body or the edge of a door for opening/closing the opening. For example, a door weather strip attached along the edge of the door includes an attaching base attached to the edge of the door and a seal integrally attached to the attaching base and having a hollow section. In closing the door, the seal of the door is brought into pressure contact with the edge of the door opening of the automobile body so that sealing is made between the door and the automobile body.
Meanwhile, as one of methods for attaching the weather strip, there is known a method using a clip (fastening tool) (for example, see JP-UM-A-59-20016). The clip employed for attachment includes an engaging part fit and engaged in an attaching hole formed at the opening edge of the vehicle or door edge and a retained part retained to the above attaching base. The retained part includes a nearly-bar-shaped retaining piece and a coupling portion coupling the nearly central area in the longitudinal direction of the retaining piece and the engaging part, and is wholly formed in a nearly T-shape.
In order to attach the clip described in JP-UM-A-59-20016 to the attaching base, it was necessary to form a passing-through hole for passing the retaining piece and coupling portion through the attaching base using a boring jig such as a gimlet or drill. In forming the passing-through hole, generated scraps must be removed by a sucking device or the like. Further, even if the sucking device is operated, if the generated scraps enter the interior of the weather strip (hollow part), it may be necessary to take out the generated scraps separately. Moreover, aside from the step of forming the passing-through hole, required is a step of screwing the retained part in the passing-through hole so that the securing piece is located in the hollow part inside the seal. This leads to an increase of the number of man hours. As described above, such a weather strip as attached to the door or body of the automobile was accompanied by various troubles in improving the manufacturing workability.